Si pudiera darte una orden
by Violethsdeath
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa después de "Danganronpa trigger happy havoc", habla sobre lo que pasará con los supervivientes al "juego" de muerte en la isla y cómo superarán su despertar en el mundo real. (SoniaxGundham, pero no se centra solo en ellos)


**Prólogo**

Cuando duermes, muy profunda y plácidamente, dices adiós a todo lo que te rodea.

Al mundo, a su gente, a la tierra bajo tus pies… todo se vuelve irrelevante para ti, como si nunca hubiera existido y sin ningún remordimiento dejas todo atrás para sumergirte en ese mundo nada existe, nada, aparte de ti y tu subconsciente.

Los sueños siempre ha sido un concepto que ha fascinado a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemorables. Siempre nos hemos preguntado si en ellos están las respuestas de las cosas que nosotros desconocemos, incluso se han dedicado ríos de tinta en escribir sobre ellos y su posible significado.  
Nos fascinan los sueños, aquellos que, muchas veces, son no más que una mera forma de escape a la realidad que no queremos afrontar, son aquello que nos suceden cuando no estamos existiendo en el mundo y son muchas veces el motivo por el cual ansiamos la noche, dónde de nuevo, podemos viajar a ese maravilloso mundo.

Dormir profundo es para muchos de las mejores sensaciones que jamás experimentarán en su vida… nada duele, nada lastima, solo hay paz, tranquilidad… una cálida sensación que nos reconforta.

Aunque ¿No es esa una dolorosa mentira? Pues cuando nos despertamos, la realidad golpea con toda su fuerza de nuevo en nuestra cara, haciendo nada más que deseemos volver a ese mundo de nuevo… el mundo dónde todo lo que no queremos afrontar desaparece.

Es tan hermoso, que nos olvidamos de que dormir tan profundo es lo más cercano a la muerte que podemos llegar a experimentar. Tan parecido que mucha gente no despierta nunca más.

Duerme bien esta noche, sueña profundo… pero no te olvides de volver a la realidad cuando el sueño acabe.

* * *

Calidez, una protección como la que se siente en los brazos de una madre, como la calidez del hogar… esas eran todas las sensaciones que pudo sentir en el mismo momento que tuvo consciencia de su ser… aquél parecía un lugar del cual jamás marcharse…de hecho ¿Por qué querría marcharse? No había nada que causara dolor, sufrimiento, angustia… todas aquellas sensaciones que parecían tan cerca pero, que en esos momentos no podían alcanzarle, no mientras permaneciera en ese lugar.

Pero… si ese era el caso… ¿Por qué entonces sentía que algo no estaba bien? No quería aceptarlo, pero todas y cada una de sus alarmas le indicaban que, definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

 _"No viniste al mundo para renunciar a la vida, así que… sigue viviendo"_

¿Qué? ¿Qué era aquello? Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza de forma muy nítida, como si las estuviera escuchando en esos momentos, pero… ¿Esa voz? No conseguía ubicarla.

Pero… aun así, se sentía tan real… que desde el lugar en el que estaba jamás podría alcanzarla.

Después de aquello todo empezó como un punzante dolor en la punta de los dedos de sus pies, pero no tardó en comenzar a expandirse, poco a poco, como si se regocijara en su sufrimiento, seguramente ese dolor estuvo ahí desde el principio, pero no había podido sentirlo hasta ese momento, no en aquél lugar.

Quería gritar, pero no podía.

Ansiedad, miedo, agonía… todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones se agolpaban en su garganta de manera sofocante, sin dejarle respirar.

 _"… favor… manteng… quieto…. Proceso…. 58%... pletado "_

Aquella voz robótica se clavó en su cerebro como una aguja, retumbando dentro de su cráneo mientras su voz quedaba ahogada, impidiendo que toda aquella frustración fuera descargada.

Movió sus brazos, luchando, revolviéndose sobre su espalda, tratando de liberarse de tan horrible sufrimiento.

 _"Por…. vor… manteng…. ieto… proceso….… 70%... com… tado…."_

No entendía aquello, su cuerpo no le obedecía por más que tratara ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 _"… ceso… com… tado… por… vor… mantén… se… ieto… abriendo… cáp… ula"_

¿Era aquello lo que le esperaba cuando abriera los ojos? No, no quería despertar, no quería volver a sentir esas cosas, solo… quería volver a dormir, si… dormir, eso sería genial, así nada podría dañarle más, hacerle sufrir de aquella manera…

—… pierta… tienes… despertar…

Unas manos ajenas tocaban su cuerpo, le ayudaban a incorporarse del lugar en el que su cuerpo había parecido estar tendido por siglos.

Más dolor, mucho más dolor del que había recordado sentir en toda su vida. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos gritaba en agonía por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.  
No, no quería despertar, no en un mundo como aquél, un mundo plagado de tanto dolor.

Y de golpe, como un flash de luz, todo volvió a su mente.

Dicen que cuando mueres, toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos, pero en ese caso podría decirse que era como si hubiera renacido.  
La isla, sus amigos, la playa, la fiesta, los momentos divertidos, la amistad, la felicidad que sintió junto a todos… la primera muerte… el primer juicio… la primera ejecución… muertes, más y más muertes, más juicios, más ejecuciones…

 **DESESPERACIÓN**

Todo, todo lo que había hecho en el nombre de la desesperación regresó a su mente, mezclándose caóticamente con los recuerdos que justo acababa de recuperar.  
¿Qué era real? ¿Qué era ficticio?  
Había llegado a un punto en que ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir eso.  
Sin que hubiera siquiera acabado de procesar toda aquella información sintió que sus ojos dolían, escocían y se habían llenado de lágrimas. A pesar del dolor, podía sentirlas deslizándose por sus mejillas suavemente hasta caer el suelo.  
Esta vez su voz no fue retenida y un grito ronco, roto, lastimero, desgarrador, atronador… salió de su garganta. Sintió como si ésta se desgarrara al instante y aquél agudo dolor le hizo volver a la realidad, aquella realidad que de nuevo volvió a ser suya.

Su cuerpo se movía, sentía las náuseas del movimiento a pesar de que no estaba caminando. Sus pies… ¿Se movían por su cuenta? No… alguien movía su cuerpo, ahora era consciente de ello, alguien cargaba con el peso muerto que era en esos momentos por lo que parecía ser un pasillo.

Todo era oscuro a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos ¿era porque no podía ver más allá de su desesperación? La sentía muy en su interior, por mucho que tratara de empujarla al fondo de su corazón, por mucho que quisiera ignorarla, ya formaba parte de su persona…

Entretanto, mientras se perdía en aquellos pensamientos que recorrían su mente, la persona (o personas) que parecían estar manipulando su cuerpo ya habían llegado al lugar dónde parecían arrastrar su cuerpo. Lo próximo que sintió fue agua, agua cayendo sin parar sobre su cabeza ¿una ducha? Esa parecía la respuesta más lógica que se le ocurrió en el estado de embriaguez y confusión en el que se encontraba su mente en esos momentos.

— Vamos, no es hora de dormir, ya lo has estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco, aunque a su parecer fue como si pasaran horas, su vista se fue aclarando y pudo empezar a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.  
Lo primero que pudo distinguir fueron unas baldosas blancas en el suelo, estaban empapadas así que la idea de la ducha parecía no ir tan desencaminada.  
Lo próximo en que se fijó fueron sus piernas ¿Desde cuándo eran tan largas y delgadas? Sentía como si realmente no fueran parte de su cuerpo, pero cuando le dio la orden, su pie se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha ante su fascinación.

— Tómatelo con calma, es un proceso bastante traumático, pero teníamos tiempo de ser delicados, debíamos romper el shock inicial lo antes posible, no hay demasiado tiempo que perder en estos momentos…

Cuando, por fin, parecía que su mente estaba lo bastante clara como para razonar, alzó la vista para fijarla en las dos personas que estaban allí presentes en esa sala.

— ¿Quién…?

— Vaya, parece que no me recuerdas… qué mal, eso complica las cosas—. Aquél muchacho dejó ir una risita avergonzada y algo nerviosa.— Nos acabamos de ver… bueno, no es como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes pero…

— Naegi-kun, dar rodeos absurdos no sirve de nada, no harás más que crear confusión—. Aquella chica de pelo violáceo dejó ir un corto suspiro y, con una mirada fría e impasible habló de nuevo. — Somos parte de la "Future Fundation", somos quienes os inducimos el sueño para introduciros en el programa Neo World ¿Recuerdas? Estuvimos allí hace unos minutos a penas, vencimos a Enoshima Junko finalmente.

— Kirigiri-san, e-eso es… quizás es demasiado…

— Como tú mismo dijiste hace un momento no estamos en situación de tomarnos las cosas con calma, es mejor si le damos toda la información que podamos, su mente hará el resto para atar los cabos.

Todo… era demasiada información para su cerebro que luchaba ya de por sí para entender qué estaba pasando. Su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo dolía, su corazón dolía…

— Creo que… recuerdo…—. Su voz, no sonó como recordaba que lo hacía, casi la sintió ajena a su persona y eso le asustó.

— Oh, esa es una maravillosa noticia—. El chico parecía complacido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sonreía de aquella manera? ¿No era consciente de quién era, de las cosas que había hecho?— Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo, señorita Nevermind.

— Bien, si este punto está aclarado será mejor que dejemos que la dejemos descansar en una de las habitaciones dispuestas, tendrá muchas cosas en las que pensar…—. Hizo una breve pausa, mirándole de nuevo antes de tenderle la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.— Pero no tengo duda alguna de que sabrá encontrar el camino, al fin y al cabo, ella decidió luchar por la esperanza.

Oh, ¿Quién pensaría que ese tipo de mujer podría sonreír de una forma tan cálida?

Algo dubitativa, correspondió a su oferta y tomó su mano, pero en cuanto quiso poner algo de su parte por ponerse en pie, sintió que todo le daba vueltas, que una sensación fría recorría todo su cuerpo hasta acabar en su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera la visión y que, finalmente su cuerpo cayera desplomado.  
Tuvo suerte, pues aquellos dos muchachos fueron rápidos y pudieron sujetarla antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el duro suelo.

— Como pensaba… quizás ha sido demasiado darle toda esa información de golpe…—. El chico parecía terriblemente preocupado por el estado de la princesa, quien no parecía que fuera a reaccionar en breves.— ¿Tendríamos que haberlo tomado con más calma?

— No te preocupes, es una reacción normal, al fin y al cabo han pasado mucho tiempo en estado de coma inducido por decirlo de alguna forma, no podemos esperar que sus cuerpos vuelvan a la normalidad instantáneamente… menos aún teniendo en cuenta lo que sufrieron antes de ello…

— Ah… supongo que tienes razón Kirigiri-san…—. Suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar a la chica inconsciente en brazos, no sin algo de esfuerzo, pues a pesar de ser una chica bastante delgada era muy alta.— Vamos, llevémosla a una de las habitaciones, tenemos que encargarnos del resto también.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron la marcha después de apagar aquella ducha.

Si bien era cierto que les gustaría dedicarle más tiempo a la confundida princesa, aún quedaban otros tres por despertar y sabían que alguno iba a ser un tanto problemático de manejar en comparación con Sonia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que la cargue yo? Parece bastante pesada por su altura.

— Kirigiri-san, por favor no me tomes el pelo, yo también tengo mi orgullo como hombre ¿sabes?

La muchacha no dijo nada, simplemente dejó entrever una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando junto al chico por aquellos pasillos que parecían llenos de esperanza.

* * *

Aquel no fue un sueño reparador, ni uno agradable. Fue más bien como si un abrir y cerrar de ojos hubiera pasado y, cuando por fin despertó, toda la ansiedad acumulada se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que éste reaccionara impulsivamente y se levantara de un golpe.

¿Dónde estaba?

Miró a su alrededor y todo lo que pudo sacar en claro es que aquello parecía una habitación de hospital: todo era blanco y de apariencia estéril, mirando más detenidamente, había una ventana por la cual podía ver que estaba como mínimo en una segunda planta y que junto a su cama había un sillón.  
Observándose a sí misma, tenía una vía en su mano derecha que conectaba a una bolsa de suero, quizás por eso se sentía algo mejor ya… pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que alrededor de su muñeca izquierda había unas esposas que la encadenaban a la cama.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿No se fiaban de ella…? En un principio sintió rabia ¿Cómo eran capaces de encadenar a su cama a la princesa de Novoselik? Pero… negó con su cabeza, pensándolo fríamente era lo mejor que podían hacer en una situación como aquella, ella no dejaba de ser parte de los restos de la desesperación que Junko sembró en el mundo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre la mullida almohada de nuevo, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y ahora su cabeza estaba más o menos clara. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero seguro que había sido bastante rato por como su cuerpo se sentía.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Nevermind.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la voz ajena la sobresaltaron, haciendo que se sentara en la cama de nuevo.

— Oh… buenas tardes… esto… um…—. No quería sonar maleducada, pero realmente no recordaba su nombre.

— Kirigiri Kyoko—. Se nuevo, aquella mujer habló con frialdad, aunque no se sentía que fuera de una forma desagradable.— ¿Cómo se encuentra después de dormir un poco y el gotero?

La chica se sentó en la silla junto a su cama, cruzando las piernas con rapidez y mirándole fijamente. Parecía alguien más joven que ella, y aún así desprendía un aura de madurez que intimidaba un poco.

— Ah… bien, supongo… ¿Cuánto he dormido?

— Despertó por primera vez hoy a las 12:00 y ahora son las 16:36, así que calculo que ha dormido unas cuatro o cinco horas, dependiendo de cuanto rato lleve despierta.

— Ya veo… eso es mucho…—. Suspiró un poco, sentada en la cama mientras jugaba con sus manos.

— Siento que se sienta incómoda al estar encadenada a la cama, Byakuya insistió en ello por el bien de la seguridad a pesar de que Naegi se negó y yo, mirándolo desde el punto de vista lógico no pude más que estar de acuerdo con Byakuya, si fuera solo usted podríamos permitirnos el lujo de no hacerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que los demás también están…

— ¿Los demás…?—. Repentinamente un pinchazo atravesó su corazón y se acercó todo lo que pudo a Kyoko. — ¿Q-quieres decir que los demás han…?

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos en aquellos momentos brillaban con una esperanza sobrecogedora. Una esperanza que Kyoko tuve que romper por mucho que le pesara.

— Si, han despertado, pero… solo los otros cuatro que estuvieron en el último juicio. No sé si recuerde todo lo sucedido, pero como ya explicamos en su momento, los demás están…—.Claro, era lógico ¿Qué clase de ilusiones inútiles se había hecho? ¿A caso esperaba un milagro? Ya era mayor como para creer cosas como aquellas. Kirigiri pareció notar el hilo de sus pensamientos.— Lo siento.

— No, está bien, prefiero que seas sincera conmigo… no me gustaría hacerme demasiadas ilusiones…

El silencio se hizo por algunos minutos en la habitación, pero finalmente Kirigiri se levantó del sillón y la miró fijamente.

— Sonia-san, si es cierto que no quiero crearte falsas esperanzas, también quiero decirte que el hecho de que todos conservéis parte de vuestra memoria en la isla es en sí algo que creíamos casi imposible, pero Naegi creía en vosotros pese a las pocas posibilidades… de vez en cuando, hacerse esperanzas no es algo tan malo, además, tenéis a alguien que ya está trabajando en ello al parecer.

— ¿Trabajando en ello…? ¿Qué quieres decir…? Creía que era algo…

— Cómo ya he dicho, las posibilidades de que los avatares que murieron durante lo que pasó en la isla vuelvan a sus cuerpos originales es ínfima, pero Izu… quiero decir, Hinata-san, a pesar de nuestras advertencias, ha decidido que no piensa descansar hasta que no encuentre una forma…—. En esos momentos, la cara de Sonia, era realmente la viva imagen de la esperanza.— ¿Qué piensa, Sonia-san? ¿Quiere formar parte de esta nueva esperanza?

No pudo decir nada, simplemente, se cubrió la boca con las manos y asintió enérgicamente mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, aunque, esta vez, eran lágrimas de esperanza.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Este es el primer fic de dr que escribo, de momento solo he subido el prólogo porque quiero ver cómo evoluciona la historia en mi mente.  
Siéntanse libres de dejar comentarios al respecto, aunque realmente me conformo con saber que alguien lo disfruta.

También quiero traducir el fic al inglés para que más gente pueda disfrutarlo pero no las tengo todas conmigo, si alguien pudiera ayudarme con ellos sería genial.


End file.
